


Moonlight Dates

by Peridot_Panda



Series: The Wizard and The Warrior [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot_Panda/pseuds/Peridot_Panda
Summary: Fandral decides to take Loki on a surprise date





	Moonlight Dates

It had been a few weeks since Fandral and Loki had confessed their love to each other and kissed by the training grounds and Fandral wanted to do something special for Loki. He knew that Loki stayed up late into the night and had come up with the perfect idea, he just needed a little input from Thor regarding food. Deciding now was as good a time as any, he went in search of Thor. 

In his room, Thor was sat on his bed, preparing his armour for the next day when he heard a knock at his door. Thinking it was his brother Thor walked towards the door. “What troubles you at this hour, brother?” he said as he opened his door. He looked slightly confused when he didn’t see his brother in the doorway. “My apologies Fandral, I thought you were Loki. How may I assist you?” Thor asked, allowing Fandral to come into his room. Thor sat back down on his bed and Fandral pulled out a small pad of paper and a pencil. 

“I wanted to ask you what Loki’s favourite foods were.” Fandral said as he flipped the pad to an empty page. 

Thor gave a small chuckle and took the notebook out of Fandral’s hands. “I will write some things down for you. Am I to assume you are planning something for my brother?” Thor asked without looking up from the page. 

Fandral nodded. “You could say that. Don’t tell him though, it’s going to be a surprise.” 

Thor chuckled again. “I will not say a word, don’t worry.” He handed Fandral his notebook and pencil back. “Here you go. I hope you have a nice time.” 

“Thank you, Thor. I’ll take good care of him, don’t worry.” Fandral said as he left Thor’s room. His next task was to head down to the kitchens in the palace to grab the picnic food.

Once he had arrived in the kitchens he gave the chef the list Thor had written out and asked him to prepare the foods. “Is it alright if I trouble you for some of the foods on this list, sir?” Fandral asked politely. 

“I can prepare these now. It is an odd list though. The handwriting belongs to Prince Thor, these, however, are the foods that Prince Loki enjoys.” The chef mused as he set about gathering the various items.

“Thor gave me the list. It is for a surprise.” Fandral replied confidently.

“I understand. Will this be all?”

“Yes, that should be plenty. Thank you, sir”

“No problem, my lord.” with the food completed, all Fandral needed to do was wait until the sun was ready to set and take Loki to his secret location.

Later That Evening

As the day was starting to wind down Loki decided to head back to his chambers. It had been a long day for him practising some new spells he hoped he could use while training. He had decided to at least tidy his desk and put his books away before changing, so he set himself to work. Just as he was placing the last book on the shelf he heard a knock on his door. He waited a few seconds before walking across his room towards it. No one came rushing through before he got there, so it wasn’t Thor, with that Loki concluded it was probably his mother. He was surprised to see Fandral stood there in his best clothes. 

“Fandral! I wasn’t expecting to see you, do come in.” Loki said stepping to the side of the doorway.

“Actually I came to ask if you would like to come on a date with me.” Fandral asked with a smile on his face.

Loki was unable to keep the surprise off his face. “Of course. Where are we going?”

“Ah, that is a surprise. You will find out when we get there.” With that Loki closed his door and they walked silently through the palace. Fandral picked up the picnic basket as they left and they took a short ten minute walk to Fandral’s spot. 

They arrived at a well covered spot at the edge of a small cliff face that overlooked the Bifrost. Fandral’s timings had worked out perfectly and just as they had sat down in the grass, the sun began to set drenching the ocean and the Bifrost in a warm, orange glow. 

“This looks incredible.” Loki gasped as he watched the sky start to darken. 

“I know, I like to come here some night when I can’t sleep.” Fandral started to take some food out of the picnic basket.

Looking at Fandral pulling out all of his favourite foods Loki felt amazed that someone had cared about him enough to do this. “You didn’t have to go to all of this trouble just for me Fandral.” 

“It really was no bother. I wanted to do something special with you and I thought you would enjoy this.” Fandral explained “You are enjoying this?” he asked cautiously. 

Loki let out a small chuckle. “I couldn’t be happier.” he smiled as he rested his hand on top of Fandral’s. “Let’s eat.”

After spending the next hour talking and eating, the pair noticed just how dark it had gotten. 

“It is rather beautiful out here after nightfall.” Loki said looking at the full moons glow across the water. He turned to face Fandral. It was completely relaxing with only the sounds of their voices and the small nocturnal birds of Asgard making noise. Feeling content Loki leaned in closer towards Fandral. They shared a short but passionate kiss underneath the stars before pulling away and smiling at each other fondly. 

“It’s getting a tad chilly now, I say we should head back.” Fandral said quietly.

“Yes I agree, thank you for such a wonderful evening.” Loki replied as they got up off the ground. 

“You are most welcome. I hope we can do this again sometime.” Fandral gathered up the picnic blanket and basket and turned towards Loki. They linked arms as they walked back to the palace, bathed in moonlight.


End file.
